1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cutting tools, and more particularly, to a sandpaper cutting tool and method of same for cutting sandpaper to the exact measurements required for a ¼ sheet sander. The sandpaper cutting tool is lightweight and uniquely designed having two pre-measured flat cutting surfaces each having two serrated blades for quickly and easily cutting full sized sheets of sandpaper into four one-quarter size pieces of sandpaper.
For any member of the woodworking profession, or the millions of do-it-yourself home improvement experts, a sander is an indispensable tool, particularly the ¼ sheet sander which is the industry standard. The widely used ¼ sheet sander requires sandpaper in a specific size in order to fit properly. The ¼ sheet sander contains a pad measuring approximately four and one-half inches by four and one-half inches (4.5″×4.5″) on which a piece of sandpaper is secured. A one quarter sheet of sandpaper measuring five and one-half by four and one-half inches (5×4½″) is inserted underneath the pad, and the ends of the sandpaper are folded up and over the edges of the pad and secured by clips. The sander uses a motor that moves the pad in a back and forth, circular motion at a high speed, allowing the user to remove material fairly quickly and easily.
A frustrating feature of using the ¼ sheet sander is obtaining the correct size sandpaper. Currently, store bought sandpaper only comes in large sheets measuring nine by eleven inches (9×11″) or pre-cut squares. Pre-cut squares are expensive, leaving the average consumer with the alternative of buying large sheets and manually cutting them to achieve the correct size.
There is no process for quickly measuring and cutting sandpaper. The user must first measure the correct specifications. Once the correct dimensions are measured, the most common way of cutting the sandpaper is using a knife or scissors, and this method is both imprecise and time consuming. Furthermore, cutting sandpaper dulls the knife or scissors, leaving them less useful for Other tasks. The present invention seeks to resolve the foregoing issues by providing a quick and easy means to measure and cut correctly the exact size sandpaper for use in a ¼ sheet sander.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. D296,864 to Moulton discloses an ornamental design for a sandpaper cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. D375,034 to Bowser, discloses an ornamental design for a sandpaper and fibrous material cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. D376,606 to Thompson discloses an ornamental design for a sandpaper cutting board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,922 to Martin discloses a cutting board for abrasive material sheets, wherein they may be simultaneously measured and cut to order, comprising portable base member, grooved at measured locations, transversely thereof in coactive relationship to at least one upright guide and to means for severing the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,625 to Herron discloses an improved sandpaper cutting guide having a series of recesses to receive different sized pieces of sandpaper. The longer side of a standard sized sheet of sandpaper is placed in one of the slots for cutting the sheet in half or the end of the standard, sized sheet may be placed in another slot for cutting a one-third sheet piece. A cutting tool is inserted through a slit in the guide and drawn across the guide to cut a selected one of several smaller, also standard, piece sized from the sheet. The same slit guides the cutting tool for all sizes with size being determined by the recess into which the sheet is placed. Access Openings, are provided to aid in removal of the cut piece from the guide. Preferably recesses are provided for cutting the standard sized sheet into halves, thirds, quarters or sixths.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,884 to Gish discloses an apparatus for sizing bulk sandpaper to produce individual sandpaper sheets suitable for use in hand and powered sanders. A planar member, typically made of clear plastic is provided with a number of marked indicia indication standard sized for sander sheets. One or more sides of the planar member may be provided with a cutting edge whether attached to or molded onto the planar member to hold sandpaper in place for sizing. In use, a user places the device over a sheet of sandpaper on a workbench or the like and aligns the sandpaper to the desired size indicia. Applying mild pressure to the handle the user may then tear or cut the sandpaper to the desired size. The apparatus may be economically made without moving parts and may be readily transported in a tool box, pail or the like.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.